sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kopakamata97
Archive 1 Welcome to my talk page! Messages Cool. Yep. I'll try, but some moron over on one of my other wikis doesn't know how to write a plot section! Per Ankh ED 15:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) YEs, since they are always capitalized in the game. I think I'll just take a wiki walk and fix things up randomly. OK LOL The short one. No prob. You're welcome i think. ok Um... last I checked, it was made by a male god, so... Nobody said you can't have anal with it. LOL If that's what you want, then so be it. Hold on, O Helpless One... dear Ra, what in the Duat happened here? You don't put breaks in a template! you use a comma-space! Not with this type of templates. Next time, just use comma space. They look good to me. If I missed anything, some other new editor can fix them. Later, Linen wrap. I'm going to ignore that. What did that key do again? I know it rings a bell... I'll check a walkthrough. It's used in that area near the sewers under the well. We should just make a page for keys. Waking Prince's video is still the main theme! Move it, Lung-less! Good B-crat. Here's a treat. {smiles} I dunno. It's up to you! Well, I'm trying to eat a burger here! LOL now hush. {ties your mouth shut} there, much better! ^_^ Part of Uruk. Pretty much everywhere. My guess is they only open if you're in the right spot at the right time, or through the power of a God. Well, Osiris used Anubis' lava pool. yes. My editing purge ends tomorrow, which means I'll begin on adding files, expanding stubs, and adding wanted pages. If you can do any of that to help out, it would be much appreciated - plus it comes with a few free user roles and awards to make yer user page sparkle purdy. I'm on. Have fun finding them all. Then why are you still talking to me? GET UPLOADING! sweet. yes we do. I see. Now hush and let me study. I have a final in science tomorrow. what's so funny? Newsflash: We're the only two editors here every day! {rolls eyes and smiles} Dude, what's up with the lower part of our talk page? Hmm...I don't know...I don't see anything weird This is what I see. -----------> Go into your talk page's source code. The problem might be in there. yay Every time I hear the word 'Yay', I think of Marshmallow from The Annoying Orange...LOL PS. That show is awesomely funny (the YouTube one) if you haven't seen it... Better use this. {tosses what looks like a blue rake with white circuitboard designs} the Information Rake. Drag it through a site to assist in finding what you are looking for. Yep. Sure go nuts.... clap clap clap and the same to you. have fun. OK OK {standee falls down} Indeed. Did you see the Uruk minecraft vid? Check the forums. Per Ankh ED 23:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) {grips your throat} I'm sorry... WHAT WAS THAT? {turns an Eye of Ra post in... which promptly fries you} Hehehe... {working on essay, pauses} That's it. {punches Linen Wrap in nose} Now hush. {says nothing simply tosses you into lava} Dude, seriously, I'm trying to write an essay that needs to be two pages long and is due on Wednesday. Be silent! Per Ankh ED 01:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) One; stop calling me that.Two; I don't remember. Per Ankh ED 02:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC)